She is a Paradox
by WhatIfYouFly
Summary: "You keep saying your alone but you couldn't be more wrong" The "bad" boy and the "troubled" girl. What could go wrong? Oh so much. Bughead! AU!
1. The Burner Phone

**Hey everyone! My name's Megan also known as WhatIfYouFly (and previously Ausllyforevs) and I just want to say a huge welcome to my story and an even bigger thank you for clicking on it in the first place. I've been wanting to write a new story for a while however I have lacked inspiration and motivation. However while on break from college the clogs in my brain have finally started moving again and the words have just flown out from my fingertips. This is a HUGE Bughead AU, and I'm writing the same story with different characters on Wattpad. So enough of me, enjoy!**

I was five when my father died. Heart attack they said. Went to work one morning and never came home.

That left my mum with 6 kids, all alone.

I was 8 when she died. She couldn't handle it anymore.

They tried to look after me, my brothers, but they were young too, and when the council found out that there was a house full of kids looking after one another, off into the system we went, and care kids we became.

My 5 older brothers managed to stay together; they got sent to a home for boys in London. As for me, I've moved between kids homes and foster homes for almost 10 years. Never really had a place I could call home. 6 months left in this place then I'll be out of this one too, left on my own to face the world.

I haven't seen my brothers in about 5 years, not that they'd even want to see me. They'd be better off without me, their disaster of a sister.

I'm Betty by the way. It's a pretty average name and according to Urban dictionary it means a modern day queen, ha, unlikely.

What a cheery way to begin a story, but I'm afraid that's just me.

You may be wondering where I am now. Well, I'm at a home for... "troubled" youths. A place where they send the ones they have absolutely no idea what else to do with. My "negative attitude" and "lack of positivity" was having a "bad affect on the other children", that's what the last place said. And after my third attempted suicide this was the place they sent me to "get better" and "brighten up my life". When you've been through as much as I have, you'll find it's a lot harder to "brighten up" than the textbooks say. Especially when you're not even allowed a phone to connect you with the outside world.

I'm a 17 year old girl, with no friends, no family and no life. I'm a tragedy.

They keep saying it will help to talk, I'm not being funny, but if I wanted everybody to know my story I'd have told it by now. I wish everyone would just back off and leave me alone.

My roommate, Veronica, is about the only thing I have close to a friend. She's bipolar, a spoiled rich girl and can be an absolute pain but in a place like this you take what you can get... and she's secretly great.

I keep telling everybody I'm fine, because I am, honest, I'm better now. I am.

There's this new guy at our 'communication circle' (our version of group therapy where both 'outsiders' and 'live-ins' join together). He's... interesting to say the least. He has this whole bad boy act going on, like he's putting on this hard exterior to disguise his true feelings. He's about as much of a pain as Veronica is and that's saying something. He thinks he can just walk around with his leather jacket, and long, floppy hair, and stupid face and annoy me. Just when I thought this place could get any worse, surprise! Jughead flipping Jones (the third... as he always insists) pops up and ruins it even more.

Why am I still talking about him?

*cough* *cough* Anyway...

As I'm sat on my bed, contemplating life, I hear a PING coming from my bag.  
What on earth?

And another one

PING

But that's impossible. It can't be...

I empty the contents of my bag onto my bed, and there, laying right in front of me, is a little, black burner phone.

What the-

 **Wellllll... Chapter 1 done! I'm honestly so excited for how this story is going to turn out. Be sure to leave a comment and any suggestions as I'd love to hear what you guys think, it would mean the absolute most to me! Until next time! Keep happy thoughts!**  
 **And remember you may just fly!**  
 **Megs xx**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2

 **Hey everyone! So, I'm back with the second chapter. I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has read the story so far and especially to the reader Labrunsi for leaving the first comment, and a lovely one too. It means so much to me that so many of you have read this story so far and it makes me so happy to know what you guys think about it, and any suggestions or things that you'd like to see.**

Previously:

 _As I'm sat on my bed, contemplating life, I hear a PING coming from my bag.  
What on earth?_

 _And another one_

 _PING_

 _But that's impossible. It can't be..._

 _I empty the contents of my bag onto my bed, and there, laying right in front of me, is a little, black burner phone._

 _What the-_

On with Chapter 2:

Picking the phone up and turning on the screen, a look of confusion remaining on my face, I notice the root of the 'ping'.

 **2 New Messages**

I was beyond confused.

Both messages were from the same number, a number I recognized but couldn't place where.

 **19:57 – Hey there Juliet, miss me yet?**

There's only one person that calls me Juliet… But it can't be, can it?

 **19:58 – JJ (the third)**

That's where I recognized the number from, when Jughead slipped his number to me the first meeting I attended.

The next meeting consisted of me awkwardly explaining how I didn't have a phone and that I lived on site. Not exactly the way you want you first proper conversation with the most beautiful human being to go. Wait, beautiful, I must be going mad. Pull yourself together Betty.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sounds of another PING, a longer one this time, 'Incoming call'.

What. No. Wait. Hold on. This can't be happening. Wait. What am I even supposed to say. Just leave it. It'll go away.

Before I could finishing reasoning this out, I felt my fingers clicking the green button. What am I doing?

"Hello?"

"Betty? Hi" He sounded surprised. "Sorry, didn't expect you to actually answer." Wow okay. "I mean I'm glad you did but you just took so long, and I didn't know if you found the found or not and-" Is he nervous? No, he can't be, Jughead Jones doesn't get nervous.

I cut him off from his rambling. "What the hell Jug?" Okay, so that might have come across a little more aggressive than I intended. "Sneaking a burner phone into my bag. If I get caught with this do you know how much trouble I'll be in? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Jug?" I could practically hear the smirk are the end of the phone. "I mean you've called me many things, jerk face, ass twat, dick wad-"

"Jughead!"

"But Jug, that's a new one Betts." My heart skipped a little. It's like my name just perfectly rolled of his lips and sounded so perfect and- What the hell am I saying?

"Whatever Jones. Care to explain to me what this whole burner phone business is about?"

"You really think I'm going to give up that easy. Please Juliet, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

"So this is what this is about? You just want to prove me wrong, annoy the hell out of me even more, and to top it off, get me killed."

"Relax Betts" There he goes again. "You won't get killed, because you're not gonna get caught. Play it cool, no one has to know. You think you can handle that?"

The sound of footsteps grew louder, edging towards my bedroom door.

"Well as nice as this conversation was" More sarcasm, partly. "I have to go. See you later Jones"

I pulled the phone away and hung up the call, not missing the sound of Jugheads voice saying goodbye.

"Ugh, honestly Cathy can go screw herself. Telling me to 'lighten up' and 'snap out of it' and to just 'try harder'. Who does she think she is? I find it hard to believe she's a qualified professional. I just don't get why- Betty, Betty? Hello!"

I look up to see Veronica, snapping her fingers in my face, with an annoyed look.

"What's got you all smiley?"

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"You look like a love sick puppy."

Is she joking? I was not- PING. No, No, Nope, No, sorry. Why is this happening to me?

"Was that a- Betty Cooper, was that a phone I just heard?" I'm done, screwed.

"Wha-I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't hear anything, you must be hearing things, maybe you need to get your ears checked or something. Because I definitely didn't hear a phone, did you hear a phone? I didn't, why would I even have a phone in the first place, pffft yeah a phone, okay then." Well played Betty, well played. She's definitely not going to ask questions now.

"Oh my gosh! It is a phone! Explain!"

I debated lying, I really did, but what was the point really. So I told her everything, and as I looked up at her face she had the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Oh my- I knew it. I KNEW IT!" Knew what? What is she talking about? "You and Jughead Jones, eeek, it's like a beautiful love story is unfolding right in front of me."

"Ronnie, it's not like that, really, we're just friends."

"Oh, so you're friends now. Because the last I heard you couldn't even stand the sight of him. What was it you said? Oh! 'If that imbecile doesn't stop looking my way, I'm going to go over there and scratch his stupid eyes out, wiping that stupid smirk off his face'" I glared. "and now, all of a sudden you're friends? And you're sat there with a stupid smile stuck on your face. So really Betty, is it not like that? Because if I was to guess any better, I'd say you liked him."

"Wha- NO! I do not, Ronnie! Will you just- This is just Jughead and his stubbornness, trying anything he can to get under my skin. This is just another one of his stupid games. And I believe the phrase I used was ignoramus clod."

Veronica looked at me, not believing a word I said. "Okay Betts, whatever you say." Getting up she walks towards the door, getting ready for visiting hours. "And B? Don't worry, this stays between us."

"Thanks V." I say with a slight smile.

As she steps out the room, one of the other girls peeped her head round the door. "There's someone here to see you Betty, they're waiting downstairs."

A visitor? Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. Stepping out the room, checking my appearance on the way out, I head down to the visiting hall. Opening the door and looking round the room at all the family and friends, I finally see a familiar face.

"Hey Betts…"

 **And that's it for Chapter 2! Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you thought. Until next time! Keep happy thoughts!**

 **And remember you may just fly!  
Megs xx**


	3. WHAT?

**Hello there you beautiful people! Thank you soooo much for reading, on with chapter 3!**

 _ **Previously**_

 _As she steps out the room, one of the other girls peeped her head round the door. "There's someone here to see you Betty, they're waiting downstairs."_

 _A visitor? Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. Stepping out the room, checking my appearance on the way out, I head down to the visiting hall. Opening the door and looking round the room at all the family and friends, I finally see a familiar face._

" _Hey Betts…"_

 **Chapter 3**

Not just one familiar face, but 5…

Xander, Abbott, Hugo, Axel and Isaac Cooper. Also known as my brothers. Whom, did I mention, I haven't seen in 5 years.

I'm stood, frozen in silence.

Let me introduce you. Strangely each of my brothers' names reflect their personalities. Abbott, being 24 it makes him the oldest of the 6 of us; his name means father, and when my father died that's what he became. Then, after mum died, he took on all responsibility and did what he could to look after us all.

Then there's Axel, 22, and the peacekeeper. If anything 'broke-out' (usually because of Xander), he was always the one to put things right and make sure everyone was happy.

Xander, 21, and much like his name (meaning 'to defend' or 'warrior') he's the… defender? More like the over-protective fighter. He has everyone's best interests at heart but that can often get him into trouble… and fights… lots of fights.

Last and certainly not least Hugo and Isaac, 20 and twins. Although they are alike physically their personalities are very different. Hugo is the smart one. Always got his head in a book studying, came top of his class, every class, and every year, he even has the glasses to prove it (not to be stereotypical). Isaac on the other hand, he's the comedian. The class clown. Always making people laugh, lightening up any situation, and definitely one with the ladies; even when we were little he'd have a new girlfriend every week. And to disguise his need for glasses, contacts, to avoid 'ruining his reputation'. Despite the two being so different they're super close, always have been. Isaac would defend Hugo from any bullying, being the best wing man possible, and Hugo would try his best to keep Isaac… on track, helping him with the 'smart' stuff. They were the perfect duo, always scheming up plans and getting into (and out of) lots of trouble.

I break the silence. "Hi guys... Let's cut to the chase, what are you doing here?" Okay so maybe I could've said that less harshly, but what can you expect? I haven't seen them in 5 years.

Axel's the first one to talk (makes sense really). "Betty, I understand that you are probably wondering why it's been so long, but if we could all just calmly sit down, take a deep breath, then we can all talk about this like mature adults." What did I say? Always trying to keep the peace, not this time brother.

"Are you kidding me?! It's been 5 years! 5 years! Where the hell have you guys been? Or did you just forget about me, your SISTER?! Well, huh, would someone care to explain?" People were starting to stare, and attention was something I didn't like.

Axel, is about to speak when Abbott interrupts him. "Betts…" He pauses for a second at my glare, and takes a breath. I really need to stop doing that. "We didn't know you were here."

HA… wait what? They didn't know- "What? How didn't you know? I thought Jamie was supposed to keep you up to date where I was and-" Jamie's one of the social workers that were assigned to our 'case'. She was really nice, although I never actually met her, but she would always keep my brothers up to date as to where I was and let my social worker, Wendy, know how my brothers were and then she'd tell me. She'd help arrange meetings between us and then, all of a sudden, it all just stopped. I just assumed the worst.

"Yeah well Jamie's gone, she left and got replaced with some weirdo called David, 5 years ago. We thought you knew."

"Yeah because this clear look of confusion plastered all over my face totally shows I knew." Another glare. "Wait so this David guy hasn't told you anything?"

Hugo steps up. "Nope, he didn't even explain where Jamie went. He just came along one day, told us he was our new social worker and that we weren't allowed to be in any more contact with you. Which, by the way, is against all our rights."

Isaac places a hand on his shoulder. "He said it was in your best interests and when we kept pushing it he got pretty mad."

"How did you guys even find me?"

"Well, using my amazing computer skills, we hacked into David's emails. But that didn't really give us much apart from an email between him and Wendy, when he first started. It was her telling him where you were at the time. That was our starting point. From then we made calls, internet and real life stalked a few people, and finally, after getting hold of Wendy's diary about a week ago, notice that she'd been making weekly visits and calls here, St Marie's home for Troubled Youths. After sneaking a look at the visitors' book and seeing she'd visited you it all made sense. Except one thing." Wow a very elaborate plan.

After being silent the whole time Xander finally speaks up, with a stern look on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" Did I mention he's a tad protective? Okay more than a tad.

I have to tell them, this isn't something I can even think about keeping from them. "Welllllllllllll…" Come on Betty you have to tell them. "You seeeeee…" But if I tell them then they'll go mad, they'll be so mad at me they definitely won't want anything to do with me. No don't think like that, they're your brothers they can help. Tell them. Don't tell them. Tell them. Don't tell- I really need to stop having internal battles with myself.

Xander interrupts my thoughts, his tone deepening. "Betty."

I sigh, this is it. "I-I tried to kill myself…" Their eyes widen and mouths open, gasping silently. "3 times." I add on quickly, under my breath.

The looks on their faces will forever stick will me, the looks of pure horror and shock and sadness and, worst of all, disappointment, all mixed into one.

"Betts…" Xander pulls me into a hug (something he never does). And for the first time, in a long time, I broke down. In that moment the walls I had spent so long building up had been broken, scrap that, torn down and I finally let it all out. All the emotions I had been holding in, let out by one act.

One by one they all join in and now we're a bunch of emotional kids hugging in a room full of people, and yet, it feels like we're the only ones in the room.

We finally break apart and I wipe the tears from my face, smiling slightly at my brothers. "I'm sorry."

The bell rings, signalling the end of visiting hours. We each share one last hug and they leave, promising to come back the next visitors day. "I love you guys."

Abbotts the one to reply. "We love you too Betts, see you later, yeah?" I smile slightly, nodding at them, and watching them as they walk out the room, back to the outside world.

I go back to my room and head into the bathroom, locking the door once I'm in. Walking over to the sink I stare at myself in the mirror for a few seconds. Wiping the stray tears away, splashing my face with cold water and making myself look more presentable once again, I take a deep breath, attempting to grasp the previous events of the day, and as if it couldn't get any more eventful there's a knock at the bathroom door.

"B, it me, Ronnie, you ready for CC?" CC, aka, the dreaded communication circle. Crap, I forgot we had that today.

"I'll be right out V."

I take another breath and go to unlock the door. Jughead Jones *ahem* I mean, Communication Circle (wow I really need to sort my head out) here I come.

 **And that's it for Chapter 3! Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you thought and leaving any suggestions of things that you may like to see happen. Until next time! Keep happy thoughts!**

 **And remember you may just fly!  
Megs xx**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey all!**

 **So, it's been a while since I've written but I found my desire to start writing again. I have a few unfinished stories on my profile but whether any of those get finished or not I have decided. There's a couple that I've started and looking back, I loved the idea for but I'm not too happy with the execution, but if there's any you want to see an ending to or that you'd like to see revised let me know in the comments.**

 **Until then, to help me get back into the swing of things I'm going to start a couple of series of one shots with a couple of ideas I've seen. One being where you put your playlist on shuffle and go from there and one where you take the last line from a book or from a song etc and write a story based on that.**

 **These are probably going to be in the Riverdale section, but I have got a Wattpad account which I've started a couple stories on there with new characters, which I'm pretty excited for.**

 **So let me know your thoughts.**

 **My Wattpad name is LeaveALittleSparkle and the newest story that I'm working on on there is 'He loves me, he loves me not' which I'm very excited for and I would be so happy if you could check it out!**

 **So, again, let me know what you think?**

 **If you have any story suggestions that you would like to see happen, I'd love the inspiration, or any last lines to get me started.**

 **Thanks all!**

 **WhatIfYouFly :)**


End file.
